Os filhos de Hera e Hades
by Jane Lilyth
Summary: Com a ajuda de Afrodite Hera se vinga de Zeus o traindo com Hades e engravidando do mesmo, mas o que Hera não contava era que ela iria se apaixonar pelo senhor do Submundo. (Perséfone não foi sequestrada nessa historia).
1. Chapter 1

Pov Autora

Hera estava sentada em seu quarto esperando seu marido voltar de mais uma de suas aventuras, quando teve uma ideia. Ela daria o troco, vingaria todas as traições do marido, e o faria sofrer como ela sofre cada vez que ele sai com uma mortal ou deusa menor.

Pov Hera

Agora Zeus vai ter a lição que merece e eu não serei mais considerada a chifruda do Olimpo, mas sim como aquela que traiu o senhor dos céus, ai ai, como a vingança é doce ...

Mas pra meu plano dar certo preciso de ajuda, e quem melhor que a deusa do amor pra me ajudar? Agora vou aproveitar que Zeus só vai chegar mais tarde e ir pro templo de Afrodite. Chegando no templo da deusa, bato na porta e alguns segundos depois, ela se abre revelando uma mulher com roupas e maquiagens rosa e com muito glitter. Me vendo parada na porta, me mandou entrar.

Se eu achava que as roupas dela eram muito rosa, era porque ainda não tinha visto o quarto. Ele era em vários tons de rosa e branco. Minha vista até doía de tanto rosa que tinha.

-Então Hera, o que traz você em meu templo?

- Quero vingança contra Zeus e queria saber se você poderia me ajudar.

- Não é pra matar mais algum filho dele com uma mortal não né?

- Claro que não.

-Então pra que quer minha ajuda?

- Quero dar o troco em Zeus, trai-lo e fazer ele sofrer, mas quero que essa traição doa na alma dele e, mesmo se ele não me amar, ficar magoado pela traição. E quem melhor que seu inimigo e irmão mais velho pra mim trai-lo?

-Você está me dizendo que vai trair Zeus com Hades?

-Isso mesmo, e essa traição ira doer mais se dela sair um fruto, que servira pra lembrar a ele sempre minha traição.

-Você está falando que vai trair o senhor dos Céus com seu irmão, que por acaso também é seu irmão e, engravidar dele só pra se vingar de Zeus?

-Isso mesmo.

- Ahhh, você é das minhas, mas pra seu plano dar certo Hades terá que se apaixonar por você, e isso eu posso resolver, mas pra Zeus pegar vocês o traindo no flagra vai ser mais complicado.

- Eu penso em um plano, mas isso quer dizer que você vai me ajudar?

-Claro, sempre odiei o que Zeus faz com você e está bem na hora dele ter o que merece. Agora é melhor você voltar ao seu templo e ter um bom descanso, pois amanhã nosso plano vai começar.

Acho melhor fazer o que ela disse, amanhã terei muitas coisas pra fazer. Aiai, agora você vai ver meu querido maridinho, o quanto é bom ser traída, ah se vai.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Autora

Quando entrou em seu templo Zeus encontrou Hera com um sorriso maligno que, deu medo até nele e rezou que ela não estivesse planejando nada contra ele. Percebendo a presença do marido no quarto, a deusa se virou e, sorriu mais ainda.

Pov Hera

Estava pensando no meu plano, quando percebi que Zeus chegou, me virei e sorri, ah, é agora a vingança começa ... Mas pra ele não desconfiar de nada quando eu for no mundo inferior dar a poção pra Hades ficar apaixonado por mim, vou ter que dizer uma mentira.

-Zeus, eu estava morrendo de saudade de nosso irmão Hades e queria saber se posso ir visita-lo no mundo inferior.

-Pode, mas não demore muito lá, pois você sabe que aquele lugar é perigoso.

- Está bem, agora vou dormir, boa noite

- Boa noite

-De Manhã no Olimpo -

Pov Afrodite

AHHHHHHH, é hoje que começa o plano de Hera! Estou ansiosíssima pra ver a cara de Zeus quando descobrir que foi traído pela mulher e pelo irmão. Vou esperar Zeus sair do seu templo pra ir entregar uma poção do amor e uma da fertilidade pra Hera.

-Meia hora depois...

Agora que Zeus saiu, vou aproveitar pra entregar as poções. Não vejo a hora de Hera ficar gravida e, aposto que Zeus vai cair pra traz quando descobrir que Hera está gravida.

Agora estou na frente do templo do deus do céus, que se for por minha vontade e de Hera, em pouco tempo vai ficar sendo chamado como deus dos chifrudos hahahaha!

Quando Hera abre a porta e vê que sou eu, me manda entrar e imediatamente vai me perguntando:

- E ai, está com as poções ai?

-Claro minha querida, pensa que brinco em serviço?

Dou as poções para ela que ia correndo pra fora do templo se eu não a parasse dizendo:

- Hera, você não acha que os outros não iriam desconfiar se você saísse correndo pelo olimpo de camisola segurando duas poções?

Ela cora e diz:

- É mesmo, estava tão ansiosa pra concluir esse plano que nem prestei atenção nisso.

- Mas agora é melhor você tomar cuidado se não quiser ser descoberta, sabe como as pessoas gostam de uma boa fofoca, principalmente envolvendo os três grandes.

-Tudo bem, mas você por favor poderia me ajudar a me arrumar?

- Pensei que iria pedir isso então, trouxe meu super kit de beleza! Ahhh, você vai ficar linda e Zeus vai se arrepender de não ter te dado valor.

- Aham, agora vamos pôr a mão na massa!

Pouco tempo depois do tratamento de beleza de Hera...

Pov Autora

-Minha nossa! Quem não me conhece pensaria que você que é a deusa da beleza de tão linda que está!

-Menos exagero Afrodite, eu nunca poderia ser tão bonita como você.

-Claro que poderia, ai está a prova- Mostra à deusa do casamento um espelho que refletia duas lindas mulheres, uma mais bonita que a outra, mas a primeira era de uma beleza exótica, natural, enquanto a segunda era de uma beleza mais artificial, porém não menos bonita.

-Minha Santa Gaia!

-Se Gaia for santa nem quero saber o que Cronos é.- A outra resmunga.

-Afrodite!

- O que, só estou falando a verdade! - Afrodite pisca inocentemente, ou era pra ser, porque parecia mais maliciosa do inocente.

- Está bem, vou fingir que acredito.

-Mas voltando ao assunto, como em nome dos céus você conseguiu me transformar em uma mulher, modéstia parte, mais linda que você que é a deusa da beleza!

- Você já era linda por natureza, tudo o que eu fiz foi valorizar ainda mais essa beleza.

- Você merece um prêmio por realizar tal milagre!

- Que exagero de sua parte Hera, já disse que não precisei fazer quase nada. Mas agora que você já está pronta, é a hora de pôr em pratica tudo que planejamos e, fazer Zeus pagar por todas as lagrimas que já fez você derramar.

Continua...

Sei que Afrodite está muito OOC, mas gosto dela assim. Me perdoem por parar nessa parte, mas é pra deixar uma certa curiosidade no ar, se é que me entendem. Não deixem de falar o que pensam nos comentários, estou aberta a críticas e sugestões.


End file.
